


Present

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Cas comes back.Part of my 100 Word Challenge





	Present

Castiel was back for six weeks, three days, five hours, and eleven minutes. Dean wouldn’t ever forget that moment of seeing Cas again. He would remember it to the exact second forever.

Castiel was sitting in the kitchen. Human. Alive. Drinking coffee. Reading the paper, with purple bags under his eyes and a plate of untouched food in front of him.

Dean crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around Cas. He pulled Cas close against him and felt his heartbeat.

“What was that for?” Cas asked when Dean released him.

“I’m just really glad you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send my prompts over at my tumblr: darkheartinthesky over there as well


End file.
